Nos peurs sont faites pour être combattues?
by Aya0me
Summary: Dans le côté droit: un monstre qui a pour pur plaisir de faire de ma vie une vraie farce! Dans le côté gauche: un petit ami gentil et attentionné qui ne demande qu'à m'aimer. Un choix facile vous me dites? C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire...!
1. Chapitre 1: Une si jolie vie!

Nos peurs sont faites pour être combattues?

 **Sakura**

… _Alors il la prise dans ses bras et déposa un doux baisé sur ses lèvres encore humides. Cette fois, elle ne le rejeta pas. Enfin, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Elle avait attendu ce moment si longtemps. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Thomas cessa leur bel échange pour plonger son regard azur dans celui de sa bien-aimée. L'amour était si étrange, encore aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait croire qu'il était éperdument et follement tombé amoureux de Rosalia, sa servante. Comment allait-il annoncer à son père une telle chose? Jamais sa famille n'approuverait leur amour, mais il s'en moquait. Il était prêt à tout abandonner pour la femme qu'il aimait._

— _Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de vivre au côté de Rosalia_. Ahhh….C'est tellement beau!

— _Doucement, Thomas se mit à caresser la nuque de sa bien-aimée. Elle avait la peau si douce. Ses caresses descendirent vers sa poitrine et Rosalia poussa quelques gémissements…_ Tu lis du porno?

Poussant un cri, je me retournai vers l'infâme monstre qui avait osé interrompre ma lecture.

— Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais entrer dans ma chambre!?

Il laissa choir un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

— Pourquoi devrais-je avoir la permission? Je te rappelle que c'est aussi MA chambre.

Il me prit mon roman des mains et se laissa choir à mes côtés sur MON lit.

— Arrête!

Je tentai de le lui reprendre, mais sans espoir. On ne peut pas gagner face à un monstre. Ce sont des créatures horribles qui ne chercher qu'à détruire toute vie humaine. Il ne faut pas s'en approcher. Les enfants ont raison, ils se cachent bel et bien sous notre lit. Moi, le mien s'est littéralement installé dans ma chambre.

Il riait. Un rire diabolique. Il laissa tomber mon roman au sol comme un vulgaire déchet et se pencha sur le côté pour m'agripper par la taille. Je tentai de le repousser, mais il était si fort. Il me fit glisser sous lui et sans que je puisse me défendre, je me retrouvai à sa merci. Lentement, il rapprocha son visage du mien. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux d'ébène touchèrent mon front. J'arrêtai net de respirer et ferma les yeux; ma fin était proche. Il ne va tout de même pas…?!

— Oh! Mais à quoi t'attendais-tu?

J'ouvris les yeux. Il s'était rassis et me regardais avec un sourire démoniaque. La honte.

Il s'esclaffa.

— Tu croyais vraiment que moi, j'allais…? Haha ce n'est pas possible!

Mes joues devinrent brulantes. Je baissai la tête afin d'éviter qu'il ne me voie. Puis, sans un mot, il glissa sa main à travers quelques mèches de mes cheveux, nouant ses doigts autour de ceux-ci.

— Quoique, je ne suis pas contre l'inceste…

Je le repoussai violemment.

— Dégage!

— Haha, comme tu veux… sœurette!

Puis, il ferma la porte derrière lui ou plutôt, la claqua.

— Arg! Je te déteste!

Mon monstre, c'est mon « frère », Sasuke. Malheureusement pour moi, mon père s'est remarié et comme cadeaux de noces, j'ai hérité de ce bouffon, un véritable casse-pied. Sa mère et lui ont aménagé avec nous, et cela fait maintenant deux ans que nous sommes une belle petite famille unie. Le pire des malheurs, c'est que je dois lui laisser la moitié de ma chambre. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent et vivons donc dans un petit appartement. Il adore se moquer de moi et me mettre dans des situations embarrassantes, c'est son passe-temps.

Je repris le roman que Sasuke avait laissé tomber et admira une nouvelle fois son contenu. Même si elle n'était que fiction, cette histoire d'amour interdite entre une pauvre servante et son maitre, un riche aristocrate, me laissait sans mot à chaque fois. J'adore les histoires d'amour impossible. Celles qui sont simples me paraissent belles, mais trop fades à mon gout. Dans une bonne histoire d'amour, le couple doit se battre et supporter de nombreuses épreuves pour enfin obtenir la liberté de s'aimer. C'est ce qui fait que l'histoire est si captivante.

J'adore lire, et plus tard j'aimerais aller à l'université pour étudier en création littéraire. J'adore tout ce qui touche les mots. Écrire, c'est ma véritable passion. J'adore lire aussi, mais avoir le pouvoir d'inventer une histoire, de créer un autre monde et de donner vie à des personnages, c'est le plus beau des sentiments pour moi.

Je déposai l'œuvre sur ma table de nuit et sortis de la chambre. Je constatai, avec surprise, que l'endroit était désert. Sasuke avait dû sortir. Contrairement à d'autres personnes, j'adore la solitude. Puisque lorsque je suis seule, il y a autre chose que l'écriture que j'aime particulièrement faire. Chanter. Je ne pense pas avoir un talent bien spécial, puisque beaucoup de gens savent chanter mieux que moi, mais j'adore cette sensation de délivrance lorsque je le fais. J'ai l'impression d'être si légère que je pourrais m'envoler. Seulement, je mourrais de honte de chanter devant d'autres personnes. Alors je tue l'idée même d'en parler à quelqu'un. Je fis demi-tour et retourna dans la chambre. Là, sous mon lit, je cachais un petit piano électrique que j'avais acheté dans une vente de bric-à-brac il y a de cela plusieurs années. Doucement, je caressai les touches blanches de mes doigts tremblotants. Ma mère m'avait appris à jouer lorsque j'étais enfant et je n'avais jamais cessé de pratiquer. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je pris place sur ma chaise et pressa les touches. La mélodie envahissait la pièce. Je pris une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la bouche. Ma première chanson, c'est ma mère qui me la offerte et depuis elle reste ma favorite. Elle ne savait pas très bien chanter, son talent s'étendait plutôt sur les instruments de musique, mais sans comprendre pourquoi, cette chanson-là, elle la chantait à merveille…

 _Cannot touch  
Cannot hold  
Cannot be together_

 _Cannot love_  
 _Cannot kiss_  
 _Cannot have each other_

 _Must be strong,_  
 _And we must let go_  
 _Cannot say_  
 _What our hearts must know_  
 _How can I not love you_  
 _What do I tell my heart_  
 _When do I not want you_  
 _Here in my arms_

Quand j'étais enfant, j'adorais cette chanson sans en savoir la raison…

 _How does one walks away  
From all the memories  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone_

 _Cannot dream_  
 _Cannot share_  
 _Sweet and tender moments_

 _Cannot feel_  
 _How we feel_  
 _Must pretend it's over_

Un jour j'ai compris pourquoi…

 _Must be brave,  
And we must go on  
Must not say,  
What we've known all along_

 _How can I not love you_  
 _What do I tell my heart_  
 _When do I not want you_  
 _Here in my arms_

 _How does one walks away_  
 _From all the memories_  
 _How do I not miss you_  
 _When you are gone_  
 _How can I not love you.._

Parce que ma mère l'avait écrite… _  
_

 _Must be brave,  
And we must be strong  
Cannot say,  
What we've known all along._

 _How can I not love you_  
 _What do I tell my heart_  
 _When do I not want you_  
 _Here in my arms_

 _How does one walks away_  
 _From all the memories_  
 _How do I not miss you_  
 _When you are gone_

Et parce que c'était son histoire à elle…

 _How can I not love you..  
When you are you gone..._

Parce qu'elle avait vécu un amour impossible et parce que c'est après avoir écrit cette chanson qu'elle avait trouvé le courage de fuir sa famille et de retrouver l'homme qu'elle a jadis, follement aimé.

Lorsqu'elle nous a quittés, seul un bout de papier pouvait attester de son départ. Une lettre. Une stupide lettre. Je n'avais que neuf ans. Un âge bien jeune pour découvrir la tristesse… et la rage.

 _Pardonne-moi Sakura. Je t'aime tant. Je te promets que nous allons nous revoir. Ce n'est pas la fin, mais plutôt un commencement. Je ne te demanderai pas de comprendre puisqu'à ton âge tu ne le pourrais pas. Mais lorsque tu seras plus vieille, tu verras. Ma petite Sakura, n'ait jamais honte de qui tu es. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des regrets et que comme moi, tu doives faire un choix aussi difficile que celui-ci. Tu as le droit de me détester, mais sache que je t'aimerai toujours. N'oublie pas, nos peurs sont faites pour être combattues._

Mon père ne la jamais cru. Il brûla la lettre. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Il croyait dur comme fer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un caprice et qu'elle serait de retour au bout d'une semaine. Il l'aimait tant. Je me souviens encore, lorsque je rentrais de l'école, de le voir se lever d'un bond croyant que ma mère était enfin rentrée. Dès que son regard se posait sur moi, la déception sur son visage suffisait à me faire croire que je n'avais pas ma place ici. Quand il réalisa enfin qu'elle nous avait abandonnés, mon père tel que je le connaissais, mourut. Une haine si intense s'était installée en lui, envers ma mère et envers cette partie d'elle qui faisait de moi ce que j'étais aujourd'hui. Il n'a jamais cessé de me détester, même lors de son deuxième mariage, son comportement envers moi n'a pas changé. Je ne suis plus sa fille, mais un fardeau.

Malgré tout, ma mère me manque. Étrange non? Après l'avoir autant détesté, elle continue de me manquer. Elle m'a aimé, j'en suis certaine et je crois qu'elle continue de m'aimer. Cela fait dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vue et à chaque année qui passe, je sens un vide se creuser encore plus profondément dans mon cœur. Il arrive que je reçoive des lettres d'elle par la poste, mais il n'y a que lorsque je suis très chanceuse que je peux les lires, puisque mon père brûle tout ce qui vient de ma mère. Alors c'est quand je me sens seule et que je m'ennuie d'elle que je chante cette chanson et que je me rappelle son souvenir. Cette chanson qu'elle a composée pour elle, et pour moi. Elle nous relit a jamais. Ironiquement, c'est grâce au départ de ma mère qu'est née ma deuxième passion; le chant.

Je me levai, sécha une petite larme qui menaçait de couler et rangea mon petit piano. La nostalgie, ce n'est pas bon pour moi. Je préfère me plonger dans un bon roman plutôt que d'affronter mes souvenirs.

J'avais rendez-vous, je ne pouvais pas afficher une sale mine. Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée et fit une halte devant le miroir. Mes cheveux, que j'aimais garder courts, étaient en pagaille. Rapidement, je tentai de les arranger. J'étais trop paresseuse pour utiliser ma brosse à cheveux alors mes doigts allaient faire parfaitement l'affaire. J'arrangeai aussi mes shorts et essaya d'enlever les plis de sur ma petite chemise blanche où on avait brodé une merveilleuse colombe prête à s'envoler sur la manche droite. Je souris après satisfaction et couru vers la porte. Je stoppai net lorsque je tournai le coin du mur. Adossé sur la porte; un monstre.

— Sasuke?

Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il me vit. Enlevant sa chaussure, il la lança « gentiment » là où il avait foutu l'autre. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait l'air bien fatigué le frérot. Son regard croisa le mien. L'espace d'un instant, j'eus presque la sensation qu'il avait de la peine. Lui? Pas possible!

— Quoi? Tu veux ma photo peut-être? Me nargua-t-il.

Ignore-le… Ignore-le… Ignore-le…!

— Depuis quand es-tu rentré?

Un nœud se forma dans ma poitrine, et s'il m'avait entendu chanter? Bordel…

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ai-je pris la peine de lui demander? Même avec une réponse un tant soit peu intelligente je ne pense pas que je l'aurais cru. Ce type ment tellement que s'il était Pinocchio, j'aurais pu construire un château avec tout son bois de nez!

— Pousse-toi, je sors. Soupirais-je

S'écartant légèrement de la porte d'entrée, il laissa un espace à peine plus gros que mon petit doigt pour me laisser passer. Aussi amical qu'une roche le petit frère.

Dehors, il faisait merveilleusement beau. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, illuminant la ville et réchauffant sa population du même coup. Ce que j'adorais particulièrement de mon appartement, c'était qu'il se situait en plein centre-ville. Alors pas besoin de voiture ni de prendre l'autobus. Je pouvais me rendre n'importe où à pied. Génial non? Arrivant presque à destination, je pouvais déjà voir l'emblème de la libraire « L'insaisissable ». Je fréquentais ce petit endroit de bonheur depuis que j'avais appris à lire.

— Tu vas quelque part? demanda une voix que je connaissais trop bien.

J'eut à peine le temps de me retourner que deux bras me saisir la taille et me levèrent de terre, m'obligeant à subir une étreinte des plus étouffante.

— H-Hey! Tu me prends pour une peluche!? J'ai besoin d'air pour respirer je te signal!

Il me reposa au sol et je repris mon souffle avant de lever la tête vers mon deuxième petit monstre. Le plus adorable. Le plus beau. Le plus attachant. Le plus gentil. Mon petit ami quoi. Presque chaque weekend, nous avons rendez-vous devant cette petite boutique. Elle se trouvait tout juste en face de son immeuble et elle était mon temple. C'était juste parfait.

— Bonjour… me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, avant de m'embrasser tendrement les lèvres.

— Bonjour, lui répondis-je d'un doux sourire.

Naruto, mon amoureux. Bientôt trois mois que nous sommes ensemble. Je l'adore. C'est le garçon le plus tenace que je connaisse. J'ai dû au moins refuser une bonne centaine de fois de sortir avec lui. Nous nous connaissons depuis la petite enfance, mais son côté extravagant m'énervait tellement que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui. Seulement, chaque semaine, il continuait de venir me poser et de me reposer la même question jusqu'au jour ou, pour qu'il me foute la paix, j'acceptai de passer une soirée avec lui. Ironiquement, ce fut un franc succès. J'étais toujours occupé à le fuir. Alors je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps d'apprendre à le connaître. Mais maintenant, je remarque de plus en plus sa beauté. C'est un homme incroyablement honnête. Il sourit toujours, il n'abandonne pas (j'en suis la preuve), il est doté d'une grande confiance en soi (ce que j'aimerais avoir), il est courageux, fort et si doux. Lorsqu'il me regarde, j'ai l'impression de me perdre dans cet océan de désir. Je suis complètement absorbé. Dès qu'il se penche pour m'embrasser et que je caresse ses cheveux d'un blond angélique, je perds tous mes moyens. Il me charme complètement et j'adore ça.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il

Il déposa sa main sur ma joue, caressant celle-ci de sa peau si douce.

— Ce-ce que tu veux! Bafouillais-je

Il ria et me pris par la main.

— On va voir un film et après on mange alors!

* * *

J'ai écrite cette histoire il y a un petit bout de temps. J'ai hésité longtemps avant de la publié. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire!

Merci beaucoup!


	2. Chapitre 2 : Frère et soeur

De retour à la maison, il commençait à faire sombre et je dis au revoir à Naruto qui m'avait gentiment raccompagné. Ses baisers étaient toujours si doux et tendres, j'avais l'impression d'être une princesse quand j'étais avec lui.

— Je t'aime, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Je lui souris et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Moi aussi, bonne nuit.

Je le regardai partir. J'avais une sorte de nœud au cœur. C'était agaçant. Je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de Naruto. Je ne pouvais pas encore lui prononcer les trois mots. Il me complétait si bien pourtant. Un jour j'allais le lui dire, j'en étais certaine. Il était tout ce dont une fille pouvait rêver. Dès que je le perdis de vue, je rentrai dans l'immeuble. J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement et avec surprise, y découvrit Sasuke qui cuisinait.

— Hum… à quoi tu joues? Demandais-je tout en le rejoignant.

L'intéresser se tourna vers moi, sourire aux lèvres.

— Ton père et ma mère ont décidé d'aller souper en amoureux. Alors ce soir, il n'y a que TOI et MOI. Contente?

Hahaha… non. J'aurais préféré être enfermé avec un cadavre. Sasuke n'allait pas manquer une occasion de rire de moi. Aller Sakura, prouve que tu es une femme forte! … Ou montre-toi gentille et peut-être que tu arriveras à déteindre sur lui. Pff, autant apprendre à un poisson comment voler. Je soupira et me dirigea vers lui.

— Tu veux de l'aide?

— Hum… ben en faite je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis en train de faire…

Je posai mon regard sur la petite marmite et manqua tomber dans les pommes tellement l'odeur qu'elle dégageait était répugnante.

— Eurkkk! Qu'est-ce que tu fais cuire là-dedans? Une moufette?

Je soulevai le couvercle et y découvrit une sorte de bouillasse verdâtre qui semblait presque vouloir exploser, ou à la limite nous dévorer!

— C'est supposer être une soupe aux légumes…

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il rougit. Il était embarrassé. Sasuke, embarrassé. Sasuke, rougissant. Quoi? Son regard croisa le mien et rapidement, il tourna la tête pour se cacher, mais il était trop tard, j'avais tout vu. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

— Hahahaha! Moi qui croyais que tu savais tout faire! Il fait croire que le grand Sasuke a sa faiblesse! Il ne sait même pas faire une petite soupe de rien du tout! Hahaha!

Je me tordais de rire. Il était si drôle de voir Sasuke dans une telle situation. Il était rouge tomate! Soit il était trop gêné, soit trop en colère. Ou peut-être les deux?

— Arrête de rire!

— Désolé, mais c'est que… c'est trop amusant. Hahaha

Il me tourna le dos, visiblement j'avais heurté sa fierté masculine. Je tentai donc d'arrêter de rire et déposa ma main sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers moi, toujours embarrasser. Nos regards se croisèrent et je lui offris l'un de mes plus beaux sourires.

— Il ne faut pas que tu le prennes mal Sasuke. Il faut faire des erreurs dans la vie pour apprendre à se relever. Et en plus, ça te rend plus humain! Je croyais que tu étais doué pour tout et te voir ainsi c'est trop adorable.

Il détourna le regard.

— Ne sois pas embarrassé, je te dis que c'est correct.

Il se passa la main sur le visage, visiblement encore très gêné.

— Ce n'est pas sa… Murmura-t-il

— Bon vient, je vais te montrer comment on fait!

Après avoir jeté sa mixture et tout lavé, je l'invitai à venir faire quelques courses avec moi, histoire de racheter tout ce qu'il avait gâché avec sa fameuse soupe. Le super marché n'était pas bien loin, alors il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour y arriver.

— Bon, il nous faut des carottes, du céleri…

Je sentis le bras de Sasuke passer par-dessus ma tête. Ce n'est que lorsque je me retournai vers lui que je constatai qu'il était plus grand que moi, presque aussi grand que Naruto. Celui-ci me vola la liste des doigts et de l'autre main, me prit par les épaules pour me serrer contre lui.

— H-Hey! Ne fait pas ça!

Il pencha sa tête tout près de ma nuque. Je sentais son souffle chaud venir caresser ma joue.

— Tu n'as qu'à regarder ou tu marches… andouille!

— Q-Quoi!? Redis ça, monsieur je-ne-sais-pas-encore-faire-bouillir-de-l'eau!

Je voulus le repousser, mais dès que je fis un pas vers l'arrière, je glissai contre une surface liquide et tomba tête première vers le sol. Je fermai les yeux et me prépara au choc. Cependant, celui-ci ne vint pas. J'avais atterri sur quelque chose de mou? Je rouvris les yeux et resta pétrifiée en voyant que je me trouvais sur Sasuke! Il se massa le dessous de la tête. À croire qu'il a…

— À croire que tu m'as protégé!

Il me regarda, surpris.

— Excuse-moi de t'avoir empêché d'avoir un foutu mal de crâne! Quoiqu'il est vrai que ta pas grand-chose là-dedans… déclara-t-il en pointant le bout de ma tête

Je bouillais de colère.

— Je peux parfaitement me protéger toute seule!

— Ah oui je vois ça! Non, mais, quand on te dit de faire attention ou tu marches, fais attention ou tu marches, idiote!

— Je ne suis pas idiote, idiot!

Il soupira.

— Au lieu de t'obstiner, tu ne pourrais pas me remercier gentiment?!

Je détournai le regard, rougissante.

— M-Merci…

— Tu vois quand tu veux! Me dit-il, sourire aux lèvres.

Je le regardai sourire et pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis à quel point Sasuke avait un beau sourire.

— Bon… euh, tu pourrais bouger? Sinon tu vas me donner des envies…

— Hein?

— Sakura… tout le monde nous regarde, dégage s'il te plait.

Je tournai la tête et remarqua qu'effectivement, tous les regards étaient rivés sur nous. Je poussai immédiatement un crie en m'apercevant dans quelle position j'étais avec Sasuke. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que je me lève en vitesse, encore plus embarrassé.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle honte?! murmurais-je

— T'inquiète Sakura, on s'en moque d'eux. Répondit Sasuke tout en se levant à son tour. Bon, tu voulais quoi? Du Céleri? Me demanda-t-il à travers un sourire.

Je le regardai, perplexe.

— Quoi?

— Et bien, d'habitude tu te serais moqué de moi…

Il rit.

— On ne frappe pas sur quelqu'un déjà à terre! cracha-t-il à travers un rire.

— Andouille! Bon, allons finir de tout acheter pour que je puisse me débarrasser de toi. Déclarais-je tout en continuant ma route.

Sasuke me rattrapa rapidement, dès que ses pas furent synchronisés avec les miens et que nous marchions côte à côte, je levai le regard vers lui. Il était assez charmant. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient en plusieurs mèches sur son front et ses yeux, ce qui le rendait des plus ténébreux. Tout comme ses cheveux, il avait des yeux d'un noir profond et même à la limite, envoutant. Son visage était dur naturellement, mais puisqu'il souriait souvent, ça ne se voyait pas. J'avais déjà remarqué à quel point ses bras étaient attirants. Il me serrait souvent contre lui lorsqu'il s'amusait à m'agacer. Alors même si je ne voulais pas le voir, il fallait bien admettre que j'aimais au moins une chose de lui : ses bras. Et après réflexion c'était agaçant de constater, après ces années de cohabitation, que mon sois disant frère était assez séduisant. Je secouai la tête. Je détestais cette idée. Je la chassai immédiatement de mon esprit et pria pour l'oublier. Je ne devais pas penser à ça. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Sasuke est mon frère.

* * *

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais doué en cuisine Sakura. Déclara Sasuke après avoir humé la douce odeur de la soupe.

— Tu ignores encore plein de choses sur moi. Dis-je à travers un sourire narquois.

— Ah oui? Demanda Sasuke tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

— Oui, je suis aussi très capable de me battre avec cette cuillère de bois idiot, alors dégage.

— Pourquoi tu me repousses autant?

Je levai la tête du chaudron et le dévissage. C'est moi ou ce gamin à un pois a la place du cerveau?

— Parce que je t'aime trop Sasuke. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler si jamais…. tu t'approches trop… Tentais-je de dire sans pouffer de rire.

Il plaça sa main sur le comptoir, proche de mes hanches. Baissant la tête, il se mit à contempler un point fixe derrière moi. Un point définitivement trop loin pour que je puisse déchiffrer a quoi il pensait. Puis, il ramena ses yeux sur les miens et il me fit la plus belle moue du monde. Peut-être tentait-il d'avoir l'air d'un petit chien battu, mais pour moi, ça ressemblait plutôt à une mouette morte écrasée par un train. En gros, c'était plus que ridicule. Ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire rire aux éclats.

— Ce que tu peux être laid! Hahaha!

— Ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu m'aimes.

Je lui pinçai la joue.

— Je n'ai pas tant le choix, tu es mon frère maintenant.

Il me saisit le poignet et encore une fois, plongea son regard sombre dans le mien. Ses yeux me fascinaient. Jamais je n'arrivais à comprendre ses pensées. Il semblait me regarder, juste me regarder, mais j'avais l'impression d'être transpercé, d'être mise à nue devant lui. On aurait dit qu'avec un seul regard, Sasuke pouvait lire en moi et honnêtement, je détestais ça. Survinrent alors des paroles encore plus dangereuses que son regard.

— Et si je ne l'étais pas, m'aimerais-tu?

Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là? Je tentai de reculer un peu, mais j'accrochai plutôt le chaudron brûlant de la soupe. Une seule seconde collée contre cette surface ne manqua pas de me faire affreusement mal. Je poussai un cri.

— Sakura! Ça va?!

— Aie! Oui! Foutu chaudron!

Je regardai le dessus de ma main tout en soufflant et y découvrir une belle marque rouge. Elle me brûlait de plus en plus. Soudain, Sasuke me prit la main et m'emmena de force vers le robinet pour ensuite poser celle-ci sous une coulée d'eau froide. Je devais admettre que le contact de cette fraicheur contre ma blessure était agréable. Je soupirai de soulagement

— Reste comme ça une dizaine de minutes et ta brûlure n'empirera pas.

— Hum… merci.

Il soupira.

— Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs Sakura! J'ai cru que le chaudron allait te tomber dessus.

— Pas obliger de t'inquiéter comme ça. Je suis bien plus forte qu'un bol de métal!

Sasuke se rapprocha et d'un geste très amical, il posa doucement son front contre le mien.

— T'es vraiment stupide…

— Et toi tu va regretter de m'avoir traité de stupide!

Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un mouvement que je l'aspergeai d'eau froide. J'atteignis ma cible avec fierté en plein sur le visage. Sasuke recula d'un pas. L'eau glacée coula sur quelques mèches de ses cheveux pour ensuite tomber sur ses joues et terminer sa course sur la pointe de son menton. Je le vis frissonner légèrement, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire sourire.

— Alors? Qui a l'air stupide maintenant?

Il releva la tête vers moi. Cette fois-ci, je n'eus aucune difficulté à lire les traits de son visage. Merde.

— Tu vas me le payer!

Je courus à travers la cuisine, poursuivi de Sasuke de très… très près! Je tentais à mainte reprise de mettre des obstacles sur son chemin; une chaise, une boite, mais rien à faire, Sasuke était déterminé. Il n'y a pas à dire! Ce type est vraiment rancunier! Je franchisai un tabouret qui trainait dans le couloir d'un seul bon et continua ma course folle vers la chambre de nos parents. Elle n'était qu'à quelques pas. Je posai ma main contre le cadre de la porte et au même moment, Sasuke me prise par la taille et me leva de terre pour me poser sur ses épaules, comme un vulgaire sac de patates!

— Dépose-moi! Att… Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fais!

Cet idiot se déplaçait, chancelant, à travers l'appartement comme si de rien n'était. Je me débattais comme une folle et dès que je le vis tourner le coin de la porte de la salle de bain, je compris immédiatement son plan.

— Tu n'oserais pas…

Il tourna la tête. Son sourire me fit peur.

— Oh que si j'oserai!

J'entendis le bruit du robinet de la douche s'ouvrir et puis… l'eau qui coulait. Sasuke me fit basculer dans le bain et d'une main ferme, il brandit la paume de douche devant moi, telle une arme. Je me sentais prise au piège. Alors au lieu de me laisser faire, je décidai de ne pas perdre une seconde de plus à attendre le carnage. Je fonçai sur lui et agrippa le bout de la paume à mon tour. Sasuke recula de surprise et l'eau jaillit soudainement sur nous. Il s'empressa de me saisir le poignet afin que je lâche prise, mais en voulant me faire abandonner, il glissa et tomba contre le mur de la baignoire. J'en profitai donc pour l'arroser.

— Tu ne mérites que ça!

— Aaaah! Mais c'est quoi ça!? Frapper un homme déjà à terre!

Je lui offris un doux sourire moqueur, ce qui ne sembla pas le rassurer.

— Tu n'es pas un homme pour moi Sasuke! Tu es censé être mon frère non? Alors, prends-toi ça!

Sasuke se leva d'un bon et malgré tout l'eau qui ruisselait sur lui, il continua de marcher vers moi et quand il fut assez proche, il me prit mon arme des mains sans que je ne puisse offrir de résistance. L'eau se propulsa sur moi et je sentis tout le liquide glacé coulé sur ma peau déjà froide. Je fermai les yeux par réflexe. Mon visage et mes cheveux devinrent tout humides en quelques secondes. Cependant, lorsque je posai mon regard sur Sasuke, je constatai qu'il ne m'avait pas arrosé intentionnellement, la paume de douche avait été raccrochée à sa place habituelle. Elle se contentait de cracher son eau là où elle était censée le faire. Sasuke était tout près de moi, ses deux poings posés sur chaque côté de ma tête, il me souriait, visiblement fier de lui.

— Alors je ne suis pas un homme, hein? Pourtant je crois bien avoir pris le dessus assez rapidement.

La paume continuait toujours de nous asperger d'eau froide. Levant les yeux vers Sasuke, je fus surprise de constater que mon sois disant frère était drôlement… attirant? Pencher vers moi, ses cheveux laissaient échapper quelques gouttes d'eau sur mes joues. Je baissai un peu la tête, et laissa mes yeux admirer sa nuque déjà humide. Je suivis du regard une goutte d'eau glisser le long de sa joue, longer les traits de sa mâchoire et descendre jusqu'à son cou pour ensuite disparaître sur son torse à travers son T-shirt. Relevant les yeux vers lui, je me surpris à arrêter un moment mon regard sur ses lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardas comme ça? Me demanda-t-il

Je m'infligeai une gifle mentale.

— Rien de très important. Je…

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Puis, une porte claquée. Au moment même ou un grand « 'Helloooo! »' se fit entendre, je restai pétrifié ainsi que Sasuke. Les parents étaient rentrés et nous, on était dans la merde.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

Ils ne nous avaient pas donné le temps de nous changer. Même si je me moquais complètement de tremper la moquette du salon, je ne supportais pas de voir Sakura geler sur place pendant que son père lui hurlait dessus comme un malade. Personnellement, je trouvais que son père ressemblait à un de ses gars des groupes _hard rock._ Il était laid et dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, j'avais envie de la lui refermer aussitôt. Quand on vit avec ce type, on se rend vite compte que son caractère colérique n'est pas reposant. Je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment et pourtant, je n'avais pas de bonnes raisons de le détester. C'était comme ça, c'est tout, je ne pouvais pas le sentir. Je ne devais pas être le seul, Sakura ne semblait pas porter son père dans son cœur. Enfin, elle, elle devait bien avoir une raison. Je la regardais du coin de l'œil, encaisser toutes les idioties de son père sur le comportement d'une adulte responsable et blablabla.

Un jour, je suis tombé sur un album photo de Sakura. J'adorais fouiller dans ses affaires… et j'adore toujours le faire aujourd'hui. Il y avait une photo d'elle avec ses parents, tous heureux, comme dans un de ces clichés qu'on retrouve dans les films. D'après ce que m'a dit ma mère (qui a vraiment de drôle de goût en matière d'homme), la mère de Sakura est partie quand elle était petite. Il arrive que l'on reçoive des lettres par la poste, mais jamais personne ne les ouvre puisque Akira (c'est son nom) les brûle ou les déchire en petits morceaux. Alors avec le temps j'ai compris que ces lettres venaient de la mère de Sakura. Jamais elle ne peut les lire. Et c'est ça qui a détruit la famille de Sakura; le départ d'une mère et la rancune d'un père.

Je ne veux pas m'en mêler puisque ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Leur passé n'appartient qu'à eux, mais le présent par exemple, on le vit tous ensemble. Et ça, je peux m'en mêler.

— Dites, ce n'est pas que votre sermon m'ennuie monsieur, mais Sakura et moi avons une soupe sur le feu et si on reste ici, on va finir par la manquer.

Akira posa ses yeux sur moi, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ma présence.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être deux pour ça! Franchement!

Je ris.

— Si vous saviez ce que je peux faire avec une soupe… (J'entendis Sakura rire légèrement), je crois vraiment que Sakura devrais aller s'en occuper. Si vous voulez, ça ne me dérange pas de rester ici à vous écouter…

Il balaya l'air de sa main.

— Non, allez-y! Et toi!, dit-il en pointant sa fille du doigt, grandit un peu et change ton comportement d'enfant!

— Je ne changerais pas parce que tu me l'ordonnes.

Akira nous tourna le dos et aux paroles de sa fille, il stoppa.

— Je déteste cette partie de toi Sakura, on dirait ta mère. Avoua-t-il avant de repartir dans sa chambre pour rejoindre ma mère.

Je tournai la tête vers Sakura et vis son visage complètement détruit. Elle était sur le point de pleurer, mais tête de mule comme elle est, elle ne se le permettra pas. Je ne pouvais rien dire pour la réconforter. Aucun mot ne pouvait réparer une telle situation. Son abruti de père ne savait-il pas ce qu'il était en train de faire? Elle serra les poings et tourna la tête vers moi. Dès que nos yeux se croisèrent, elle m'offrit un doux sourire, comme si les derniers évènements ne s'étaient pas produits. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle fasse semblant devant moi.

— Alors on va se changer et on la finit cette soupe?

Je m'approchai et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'éclipser, je lui pinçai le nez.

— Qu —!

-iiiiiiiiiidiote!

Elle me repoussa.

— Qu'est que tu fais imbécile!?

Je lui souris. Elle avait les joues rouges de colère, ses yeux humides luttaient contre la peine et ses sourcils froncés semblaient me reprocher quelque chose, mais je savais que toute sa colère ne m'était pas destinée.

— Décidément, ton visage en colère est plus mignon!

Elle me regarda, perplexe.

— Bon! On va la finir cette soupe?

Puis, elle sembla comprendre. Alors tout doucement, son visage triste se transforma et un joli sourire honnête.

— Oui!

Le reste de la soirée ne fut pas si ennuyant. Suite à l'entrée fracassante des parents, j'aurais cru à quelques regards de reproches par ici et par là ou bien à des commentaires mal placés pour nous faire sentir mal, mais rien. Ils étaient restés silencieux, devant la télévision à regarder des téléromans pourris. Sakura avait finis la soupe (j'aurais bien voulu l'aider, mais elle me menaçait de me battre a coup-de-cuillère-de-bois si jamais j'osai approcher notre repas) et nous l'avions mangé seules, toujours en se chamaillant. J'aimais bien, en fait j'adorais la mettre en pétard. C'était vraiment amusant de voir à quel point tout ce que je pouvais lui dire la mettait si facilement en colère. Décidément, passer du temps avec elle c'était une vraie partie de plaisir. J'aurais pu jouer à ce jeu toute la nuit, mais ma mère, trop vaillante, nous incita fortement à aller dormir dès que l'horloge indiqua minuit.

— Vous êtes jeunes, vous avez besoin de dormir.

Ce n'est pas plutôt les vieux qui ont besoin de dormir au moins cinq fois par jour? Bah, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire contre ma mère? Elle m'avait élevé seule depuis que j'étais gamin. Essayer d'apprendre à vivre a un môme de huit ans qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que de vous pourrir la vie. Vous verrez, soit vous allez abandonner, soit vous allez faire comme ma mère et devenir au moins dix fois plus forte que King Kong. Elle n'en a pas l'air, mais ma mère peut vraiment faire peur si jamais on la contredit.

— Bonne nuit trésor. Me dit-elle avant de me donner un léger baiser sur la joue.

N'empêche, c'est ma mère. Et je l'aime.

— Bonne nuit Sakura. Dit-elle à mon amie tout en lui donnant une caresse sur le bras.

— Bonne nuit.

Déjà prête au dodo, Sakura s'immisça dans la chambre plutôt rapidement. Je jetai un regard à son père, assis dans le fauteuil du salon, yeux rivés sur la télé. Crétin, va! Puis, je détournai mon regard, ce type ne méritait même pas mon attention. J'allai donc me préparer à mon tour. Je mis un simple jogging pour aller me coucher. Il faisait plutôt chaud ces temps-ci et l'idée de devoir dormir tout habillée ne me plaisait pas. De toute manière, qui ça va déranger? Peut-être bien Sakura et ça seraient juste encore plus drôles. Alors dès que je fus près, j'entrai dans la chambre. Tout était noir.

— Dit! Tu n'avais pas envie de m'attendre? Je n'y vois rien là!

Rien.

— Sakura? Je vais allumer, gare à tes yeux.

J'allumai, toujours rien.

— Euh Sakura? Tu es morte?

Je m'approchai de son lit et me pencha légèrement. Elle était là, étendue sur son matelas. Elle avait repoussé toutes les couvertures de son lit sur le plancher. Elle était allongée sur le dos, dans une position qui me paraissait plutôt confortable. Surtout que son T-shirt était relevé au-dessus de son nombril, dévoilant une belle petite partie de sa peau. Ses cheveux roses étaient disposés un peu n'importe comment autour de sa tête. Son visage paraissait serein, mais je voyais clairement toute la rougeur qu'il y avait sous ses yeux et sur ses joues. Elle avait pleuré à chaudes larmes. Je déplaçai légèrement une mèche de ses cheveux de sur son front.

— Ça y est?! Ta finis de mater? Je peux dormir là?

Je reculai d'un pas, surpris. Mais me ressaisis assez vite.

— J'ai le droit de regarder ou je veux. T'étais pas censé dormir?

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses prunelles vertes, aussi brillantes que des émeraudes, me sourire sans pour autant sourire.

— Tu fais trop de bruit quand tu marches. On aurait dit un éléphant.

— C'est ça! déclarais-je avant de m'éloigner vers l'autre interrupteur, près de mon lit.

Elle se redressa. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que son T-shirt suivit le mouvement.

— C'est tout? demanda telle. Pas d'insultes?

Je lui souris.

— Avoue que t'aimes ça hein?

Elle se contenta de me faire une grimace remplie de sous-entendue. Puis, elle se laissa retomber sur son lit. Elle posa l'une de ses mains près de son visage et l'autre, sur son ventre, là ou je pouvais encore voir quelques traits de sa peau. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, nos regards se croisèrent brièvement et en un instant, je pus admirer l'immense profondeur de ses yeux. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux glissèrent sur ses joues ainsi que sur ses lèvres, rose comme toujours. Ma main sur l'interrupteur, je posai une dernière fois mon regard sur Sakura et constatai qu'elle m'offrait un petit sourire, simple, mais tout de même un sourire. Elle retira sa main de sur son ventre pour la glisser sur le matelas, délivrant une nouvelle fois encore plus de peau. Puis, elle ferma les yeux. Je pris quelques secondes de plus pour continuer de la regarder. Lorsqu'elle dormait, elle semblait si paisible. Mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres, tellement invitantes. Elle entrouvrit la bouche doucement. Je serrais les poings. Elle se tourna sur le côté. Ses hanches étaient presque entièrement découvertes. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer son corps, ses courbes parfaites, sa peau, toujours si douce et... je brûlais de désir.

Je fermai l'interrupteur et m'obligea à m'allonger sur le lit.


End file.
